Armed and Dangerous
by chacreed
Summary: An AU in wich they're mutants but not X Men... Is Logan innocent or not? RoLo


Armed and dangerous:  
  
Disclaimer: Except for some minor characters, if they even earn themselves a name, the rest is owned by Marvel, I'm only using them because I love them so much, is that a crime? Ok, ok, don't answer that. A/N: They're mutants, but there are no X Men. They are have somewhat normal lives. Rating: I'm not sure, yet. We'll see.  
  
Did you do it?  
  
Logan sat in the little room, looking defeated. He glanced at his handcuffed hands and groaned. He wasn't a criminal, whay was he here? And why Silver Fox had seemed to be waiting for the cops? He looked up when the door opened, and a big, grouchy guard stepped inside, being accompanied by a man in his late twenties. He was the typical out-of-the-mill guy, nobody would have looked twice at him, and his steel-rimmed glasses and grey suit screamed "lawyer" like a neon sign.  
"Your lawyer, bastard." The guard informed him, and Logan growled. Bastard?  
"Marcus Raven, duty solicitor, mister, err... Howland?" Raven, it was Raven, good, if somebody could explain him what the hell was happening and take him out of there, that was Raven. But why hadn't she come in her normal form?  
"Howlett." Logan corrected 'him', and the lawyer nodded and sit down, looking at the guard until he went out and closed the door.  
Leaning back in the chair, Raven put 'his' arms onto the table and looked at Logan up and down. The man was enjoying one of his few free days when he was arrested, and was dressed in short jeans, white T-shirt and a sleveless flannel shirt. He hadn't shaved that morning and his hair was even wilder than usually. Raven took 'his' glasses out and pinched the bridge of 'his' nose before speaking.  
"You're in deep shit, Logan. They set you up for good. Vic would be laughing and saying 'I told you' if this wasn't so serious."  
"What the hell are you talking about, Raven? Why am I here? What are they accusing me of?" Logan asked, leaning towards his lawyer.  
"You don't know. They didn't informed you?" Raven glanced at the door. "Well, I could sue them for that, but..." 'He' shrugged, put 'his' glasses back and rearranged 'his' suit's cuffs before looking at Logan. "They're accusing you of the kindergarten explosion. They have evidences and Silver accused you."  
"What!?" Logan shouted, getting up and letting the chair fall down. He put his hands on the table and leaned towards Raven's face, stopping mere inches of it. "That's bullshit, and you know it! Anybody that knows me knows that! Kill children... No way."  
"Calm down, Logan. Sit and listen to me, ok?" Raven said, glad about being able to have that conversation without being recorded or supervised. 'He' already had a slip mentioning Vic, and if the conversation continued this way, there would be ever more.  
"Yeah, yeah." Logan mumbled, setting the chair up and flopping in it. "Just thinking about it makes me sick, Raven. I have kids."  
"Listen. Logan, Vic and I know that you're innocent. That's why I'm here."  
"Yeah, like a duty solicitor. What, you can't get your lawyer firm involved in something like this? Not even for a friend?"  
"No, Logan, it's not that. If they don't see relation between you and Darkholme Lawyers, I can investigate without people looking over my shoulder. And the same goes for Victor. We need to found evidences of your inocence."  
"What fucking evidences, Raven? I'm innocent! I didn't do it."  
"That isn't what Silver says. And they found C4 and dinamyte in your basement, and other things to make a bomb... They say that the evidences in the crime scene also point af you. They set you up very well, Logan."  
"But... Silver's my wife, she never... And the kids? They know it wasn't me... They must know it wasn't me."  
"Your ex-wife, Logan. She asked for a divorce minutes after you were arrested, and with the charges against you, she got it. You also lost the girls' custody. I've tried to talk with them, but Silver had hide them. She knows that Jubes would declare in your favour, and they can't risk that."  
"What are we going to do, Raven?" Logan asked in a low voice, with his head in his hands. Raven had never saw him like this, and 'he' was afraid of how he would react at 'his' next words.  
"By legal ways? Nothing. There aren't loose ends, Logan. You know how to make a bomb, have the materials, you don't have an alibi..."  
"And a reason? I don't have that, either." Logan looked up, with hope.  
"They say that somebody paid you for that, your bank account had some suspicious deposits weeks before the explosion. You are acused of the death of twenty children and four teachers, corruption and high treaon, Logan. They want you dead, and out there are a lot of people volunteering to do just that." Logan looked like if somebody had shoot him in the gut. "Vic and me are looking for something in not so legal ways, but... It isn't easy, we don't know what to look for. You would, but you're here. And the time's running against us, the trial is in a week, or less."  
The door opened again, and the guard sair Raven that 'his' time with the inmate was over. Raven stood up and hold 'his' hand out to Logan. He stood up to, and shook it. Raven looked at his friend in the eyes.  
"Let me ask you this again, mister Howlett. Did you do that?"  
"What do you think?" Was Logan's answer, and Raven turned around and went out the room. 


End file.
